shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shells; Chapter 1
Chapter 1: In the Beginning By: Lvdoomien ______________________________________________________________________________________ An eight year old caucasian boy with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a torn up white shirt and worn black pants runs down an alley. ???: You can't run forever boy! Boy: Stop calling me boy Andre! Andre: Make me you little thief! Boy: You'll have to do better than that if you want your beli back! And of course this is here. Andre: Last chance boy, give me the beli or me and my friends will kill you where you stand and nobody will give a damn. Boy: I bet I can take you guys on! Andre: Yeah yeah yeah, Bruce, Randy, kill him! Randy: Alright! Bruce: Got it! Boy: Wait I CHANGED MY MIND! ?????: Granite Pillar! Randy: BRUCE!!! Andre: What the hell?! Man: You thugs think it's okay to kill a kid just cus he's homeless? That's just like, not cool. If you really wanna live after today, I suggest you get outta here. Andre: You think you can tell me what to do?! I am Andre! The greatest Bandit of all time! Randy shoot him! Shoot him! Man: You know I really didn't wanna break you guys, but Granite Pillar! Andre: Randy! You bastard! Man: It's called standing up for the small. This little guy can't defend himself and you wanna kill him? That just ain't right. So if you wanna even look at him you're gonna have to go through me. Andre: I'll just kill you both then! Man: Really? You're gonna try that? Boy: Dude, you kick butt! Man: Thanks kid. I bet you'll do the same some day. Boy: Hey! I already do! Man: I'm sure you do kid. I'm sure you do. Boy: Who are you? Man: Just call me Olick, kid, what about you? Boy: I'm Tomás. Tomás H. Ells! Oh, and thanks for saving me Olick. Those guys almost got me this time but I still got the beli! Olick: This time? You do this often? Tomás: What? I gotta make a living somehow. Olick: Grahaha, you have a point. Hey, you wanna know something kid? Tomás: Sure, what's up? Olick: I'm not just some guy, I'm a pirate. Tomás: Oooh, a pirate? I wish I could be a pirate. Olick: Why's that? Tomás: Because I wish I could go see everything like a pirate! That's why I steal money, so I can save up money for a boat! Olick: Well if you're gonna be a pirate kid, you should have this then. I think you'll have more use of it than me, I already have a fruit. Tomás: Is this a devil fruit? You're just gonna give it to me for free? Olick: Yeah, just go ahead and take it. Now I have stuff to do kid, have fun with your fruit. Tomás: Thanks! Hey maybe we'll see each other again! Olick: I'm sure we will kid. (Don't worry, now that you have the Sheru Sheru no Mi, I'm sure you'll make a name for yourself) TO BE CONTINUED What do you guys think? <-Previous Next -> Category:Stories Category:Lvdoomien Category:Shells